This invention relates to vehicle brake boosters, and is particularly concerned with the manner in which such boosters are secured to the body of a vehicle.
Vehicle brake boosters generally have a relatively large hollow housing through which the braking force is transmitted to the master cylinder, and that housing needs to be firmly secured to the vehicle body. In many cases, the booster housing is secured to the fire wall of the vehicle body so as to be located within the vehicle engine compartment. Various techniques have been used to secure the booster housing in position, but they are generally inconvenient and labour intensive to the extent that they do not satisfy present day needs for rapid vehicle assembly.
One prior technique for mounting the booster housing involves the use of two bolts which extend completely through the housing, and each of which has an end portion extending through the vehicle fire wall. An advantage of that through bolt technique is that the bolts can serve to hold separately formed parts of the housing in assembly, as well as serving to hold that assembly to the fire wall. A difficulty with the technique however, is that the mounting operation requires involvement of two people, one to manipulate the mounting bolts from inside the engine compartment, and another to hold cooperative nuts at the inside of the fire wall.